


I Hated Then, Now I Love

by AlanaG



Series: The Tales of Ice & Fire [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Jon Snow, Incest, Not Aegon VI Targaryen Friendly, Not Rhaenys Targaryen Friendly, R Plus L Equals J, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaG/pseuds/AlanaG
Summary: He had wanted her to disappear. He wanted her dead. Now all he could do was want her for himself.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen (One-Sided), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia) (One-Sided), Jon Snow/Willas Tyrell
Series: The Tales of Ice & Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040517
Comments: 21
Kudos: 175





	I Hated Then, Now I Love

** 303 AC.  **

** Aegon Targaryen, Son of Elia. **

She never dressed in southern fashions, be it the Dornish style, popularized by his mother and then his sister. Nor did the fashions from the Reach or the Westerlands hold any interest.

Everything about her was Northern. The braids in her hair, a style preferred by their shield maidens—the dresses, modest and straightforward, yet alluring. The men’s clothing fashioned more to a woman’s body, emphasizing her curves and toned muscles using lighter fabrics for the southern heat. 

His sister, Visenya, proudly identified with her mother’s family, and she made no effort to hide it. Aegon never saw his father’s second wife; for one, she had died when he was very young and when Visenya was only a few hours old at the time, but he heard it enough. 

Lyanna Stark wasn’t beautiful in the body as she had been in spirit, but in her daughter, the gods had taken the best of both great houses and had created perfection. 

Dark hair and purple eyes so dark they looked almost Stark’s grey. Visenya had matured into her looks; at four and ten. she hadn’t stirred such desire in him, but he was different now as was she. 

Aegon had been happy when his father had sent her away. Though his cheek still throbbed from where his mother had struck him. Rhaeneys hadn’t been struck, but by then, she was already guilt-ridden that Visenya could have died due to their actions.

Yes, they had given her the poison dagger, but they hadn’t expected Visenya actually to slit her wrists with it. Visenya had known it was poisoned. They had gleefully told her as much, but giving it to her hadn’t been the problem. It was the fact Aegon tried to cover it up as the maesters tried and failed to save her life.

In the end, it had been their uncle Oberyn who had saved her. Aegon had been utterly baffled that Oberyn had saved the daughter of his father’s northern whore. His mother’s family hardly paid her any mind and willfully ignored her existence. Certainly, her death would have been welcomed.

His mother had been shocked at his words, and Aegon had been equally as shocked when his fragile mother struck him as a result. Regrettably, this had happened within the servants’ earshot, so by the next day, the whole city was claiming they had tried to murder Visenya. 

Father disproved the claim that he hadn’t inherited the family temper when he heard after finally leaving Visenya’s bedside. Being his only son saved Aegon from any severe punishment, and it was decided that Visenya would benefit from some time with her mother’s family. That had been six years ago.

Visenya was finally gone, but her absence left a political shadow over the crown and a personal one over the family, especially his father and sister. The sparse letters from Lord Stark weren’t enough, and the rare letter from Visenya did little to improve his father’s mood. Even his mother and sister had tried writing to Visenya; they received no reply. 

Finally, his lord Father had enough and summoned her home, and she returned. With her retinue filled with mostly Northmen and few from the Vale and the Riverlands. She returned with a Valyrian sword at her back and a great white direwolf at her side, proudly bearing her own arms, placing her mother’s family on equal standing with their father’s. 

Lord Connington had been apoplectic when he saw the white direwolf and red dragon intertwined, but father brushed him aside as he smiled, the first in a long time. His family greeted her warmly, but she met their warmth with the ice she had always possessed and seemed to have hardened in her years away. 

Aegon didn’t bother to act. He was polite as his station demand, with the eyes of the court watching. Visenya was equally courteous and showed nothing but a cold detachment. The only time Visenya had smiled that day had been when she and Ser Jaime had been reunited.

The days went by, and then the months, Visenya remained among her own. When their father demanded, and mother invited, she dined with the family, the conversation always polite and tense. She sat and stood in her assigned place when the court was in session, or a banquet was being hosted, and the royal family needed to show a united front. The only time she refused to play along was the regular visits to the sept, making it no secret that she followed the gods of her mother. 

Connington tried to get their father to intervene, especially as her charities made it no secret that they were not supported or affiliated with the faith, which according to Varys, was swaying some to the old faith, but again was brushed aside. 

Rhaenys, trying to repair her relationship with their younger sister, joined her in her charities and actively took an interest in her comforts. Sadly while Visenya never turned her away, Rhaenys was no closer to her than she had been when she had absent. Aegon tried to dissuade his sister as her failures only seemed to make her try harder. However, the young Prince was content to ignore her existence as she ignored him until the incident in the sparring yard. 

Visenya was there with some of her retinue, both men and women, when Aegon arrived with his companions. Aegon isn’t sure who started the argument; both he and Visenya were content to further ignore each other when one of his companions claimed Visenya should give her sword to her brother, angering those on both sides. 

House Targaryen had lost their ancestral swords years ago, and though it bothered Aegon that Visenya had one, moreover, she had been gifted one, showing she was held in high regard, Aegon or the crown was in no place to demand it from her as Connington had suggested months earlier. 

Aegon had tried to intervene to stop the confrontation from turning violent, both sides grasping their weapons in a very worrying manner when Joffrey claimed that the better swordsman should have a better sword.

“And are you?”

That had been the first time Visenya spoke to him directly since greeting him in the throne room months before. Her voice polite, sweet even, not a hint of anger or taunting, but it still felt like a challenge. Even at four and ten on the rare occasions when they had sparred on father’s insistence, Visenya had lived up to her namesake as she had been superior swordsman. 

“Yes.”

Aegon almost regretted answering when her eyes flashed as if a fire had been lit. No doubt she had trained with Ser Brarristan as he had been guard during her time in the North once she had been separated from Ser Jamie, but he had been trained by Oberyn Martell and Ser Arthur Dayne himself, he could defeat her. 

He didn’t. In no time at all, he had been flat on his ass, bruises undoubtedly forming where the flat of her tourney sword had hit him, repeatedly, as she danced around him, before bringing the tip of her blade to his throat. Aegon ignored his heart’s beating and the tightening in his breaches as yielded with as much dignity as he had left. 

Since then, let’s just say the pale, dark-haired whores of Kings Landing we’re earning more. Aegon didn’t understand it. His uncle’s daughters were all trained in weaponry, and he had been beaten a few times, but then why he was feeling this way. Aegon went from ignoring her existence to feeling his skin prick as she entered a room, his eyes immediately seeking her person.

He began to help Rhaenys in her efforts if just to be near her, basking in the scent of the blue winter roses that clung to her skin and invading the senses. If anyone noticed his new obsession, no one commented upon it, but he wondered if the gods were conspiring against him when he spotted Visneya amicably sharing a stroll with the still unmarried Willas Tyrell.

He shared her love of learning and arcane knowledge, according to Varys, and it’s no wonder Mace Tyrell, or better the Queen of Thornes, was eager to see the future of House Tyrell secure before she finally died. They had tried marrying Willas to Rhaenys, but Rhaenys was tentatively chosen to become his own bride, never mind that she preferred the company of women and seemed to share his new obsession with their sister. 

Aegon had first assumed Rhaenys attempting to mend the broken relationship between her and Visenya was no longer the sole reason for her persistence. He had recognized the look in her eye upon it growing in his own, and as such, it equally saddened and angered him that Visenya preferred men, as evident by her familiarity with the Tyrell heir. 

Perhaps Aegon could convince his father to marry him to Visenya instead, but even then, that wasn’t guaranteed. Father loved Visenya enough not to do anything to make her unhappy or, worse unhappy with him. Furthermore, Visenya was her mother’s daughter; whose to say Visenya wouldn’t go as far as her mother did to avoid a marriage she didn’t want. 

What was he to do? 

* * *

**Author's Note :::**

**Aegon VI is Edward VI. Rhaenys is Mary I, and Visenya is Elizabeth I with a lot more incest, love triangles, and family drama.**

**Remember when you’re younger, and boys/girls would pick on their respective crush — this isn’t that. However, as you get older, feelings change. Someone you loved, you can grow hate, and someone you hate, you can come to love—case and point, Jamie Lannister. As you get older, as your perception change, the way you feel about certain things and people changes for better or worse.**

**So what do you think?  
Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.**


End file.
